


Build

by Lesserknownhero



Series: 31 moments with you [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detention, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, No Underage Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, There's a lot of cussing, brock and jack are only mentioned, steve hates bullies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesserknownhero/pseuds/Lesserknownhero
Summary: Steve gets detention.A boring afternoon becomes incredibly distracting.





	Build

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 prompt- Build. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. All characters belong to their creators. 
> 
> Mind the tags.

Somethings took time to build. 

Hope, a good reputation, trust, these things were not easily given. They had to be earned. Steve knew that. He also knew that he’d just trashed his good reputation and the trust of two professors in one afternoon by refusing to turn the other cheek or take the high road. 

He felt bad about letting down people he respected and looked up to but he didn’t regret his actions. Brock Rumlow was a bigot and a bully. He had deserved every punch Steve had given him and probably a few more besides. 

It wasn’t too bad though, two days of detention. Four hours total and he had a notice in his backpack that his mom had to sign. He’d been worried that they weren’t going to let him walk at graduation but his stellar record, of not getting caught, had saved him from that public humiliation. Still telling his ma wasn’t going to be fun. He could sign the form himself, lord knows he mastered forging his mom’s signature years ago when she’d been sick and he’d had to write their rent checks or fudge notes when he missed school to take care of her. 

He wouldn’t forge it though, she’d done too much, and given up too much for him to lie to her. Besides she’d still be asking where he’d been after school and then he’d have to lie twice. So he sat at his desk in the drama room and doodled in the margins of his statistics homework.

The room was nearly empty save for Steve, the vice-principal, a non-threatening but totally hardass guy named Coulson and the only other student with detention, Bucky Barnes. The two boys were facing each other since the desks in the room were set up in a horseshoe because the intro to drama class was currently doing debates and it helped that they could see their classmates during practice. 

Steve thought seeing his classmate was distracting. 

Bucky wasn’t looking at him, he was reading. He chewed his lip and occasionally ran his fingers through his hair as he did, letting out little huffs of laughter or wrinkling his nose depending on the passage. It was driving Steve crazy. 

He and Barnes had been in classes together off and on since grade school. He was outgoing, athletic, and loud where Steve was introverted, quiet, and struggled to breathe during warm-ups in gym class. 

Still, Bucky had never been mean, not like Brock or Jack Rollins, he’d just been indifferent. They didn’t move in the same social circles so their paths rarely crossed except when they took the same train home or passed each other on the weekends. They lived in the same neighborhood and often Steve saw Bucky in the park with friends when he walked home from church on Sundays. They’d wave or nod at one another, make small talk if they were in the same subway car but it had never been work writing home about. 

At least until now. 

Now, he had Steve’s full attention. He was wearing dark jeans, scuffed Adidas and a faded grey t-shirt with the school’s baseball team logo on the front. His hair was shorn tight to his skull on the sides and left longer on top here it frequently fell into his eyes and would likely curl a bit if Bucky let it grow out. 

He started biting the pad of his thumb a bit as he furrowed his brow. The book must have been getting good for how hard he was focusing on it. 

Steve realized something else took time to build. 

Desire. 

He fixated on his classmate, watching him closely from under his lashes, hoping his eyeglasses helped hide his stare. 

Unaware that he was being watched, Bucky took his thumb out of his mouth and ran it lightly back and forth along his bottom lip. Steve thought he was going to explode. 

“Oh my god, stop it,” he whispered. 

Bucky looked up sharply and Steve felt his face flood with heat. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud and clearly Bucky had heard him. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Bucky asked. 

Steve shook his head then took his glasses off his face. He used the hem of his shirt to wipe the perfectly clean lenses. He needed an excuse to not look Bucky in the face. What he missed was how Bucky’s gaze drifted down to and got stuck on, Steve’s stomach that was exposed when he lifted his shirt. 

“Don’t mind me,” Steve said, “Just talking to myself. Statistics is kicking my ass.”

That was actually true. He was paying a fellow senior, a sweet girl named Peggy, to tutor him in the math class. His general disdain for the class made it easier to lie to Bucky.

“Oh I hear you,” Bucky said, “Except for me it isn’t statistics, I like math. The numbers make sense to me. It’s this AP Lit that’s killing me.” He waved the book in his hand for emphasis. 

Steve smiled. 

“Both of you need to be quiet,” Coulson said not looking up from the tests he was grading, “You’ve still got twenty minutes.”

Steve wanted to bang his head against the desk. 

Bucky rolled his eyes and made a mocking face behind the book he was holding so that only Steve could see it. He started cracking up and then had to cover it with a cough when Coulson glanced his way. 

“I mean it, Rogers,” Coulson said, “I’d hate to be forced to give you another night in here.”

“Yes sir,” Steve said, “Sorry sir.”

He did put his head down then and smiled when it had the added benefit of taking Bucky out of his direct eye line. It was easier to pretend that the boy wasn’t there and that he wasn’t half hard in his pants when he could just rest his cheek against the cool fake wood of the desktop and close his eyes. 

Finally, four o’clock arrived and the two were set free. 

“Holy mother of god I thought I was gonna grow old and die in there,” Bucky said stretching his arms over his head as they walked down the hall towards the school entrance. 

“At least you had a book to read,” Steve said. 

“It’s Faulkner, Stevie. I would’ve rather have watched paint dry.”

Steve chuckled. He had no idea why Bucky was calling him Stevie but he decided he liked it. He bumped his shoulder against the other boy’s bicep and held the door open for him to pass through. 

“You taking the train home?” Bucky asked. 

“Yeah,” Steve said, “You?”

Bucky nodded so they made their way to the station together, shooting the shit about graduation coming up and their summer plans. Steve was hoping to get a summer job so he could save money and go to school in the fall. Bucky was playing baseball in some summer league. He was also going to college in September. 

They got off at the same stop and Steve found himself wishing he’d tried harder to get to know Bucky. He was funny and engaging and surprisingly sweet. He’d shared half his KitKat with Steve on the train when he’d heard the skinny kid's stomach rumble. 

They walked down the sidewalk side by side and Steve tried to think of something to say but Bucky beat him to it. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Steve stumbled and nearly smacked his face on the pavement but Bucky’s quick reflexes allowed him to grab Steve’s arm and save him. 

“What?” 

Steve’s eyes were comically wide behind his glasses. He was sure he’d heard Bucky wrong but the smile on his face told him maybe he hadn’t. 

“I’ve been thinking about it all afternoon,” Bucky said, “Ever since I saw you starin’ at me in detention.”

“Oh my god, I-”

“I read the same page six times,” Bucky continued, “Couldn’t focus on the words. I was hoping you’d make a move once Coulson let us go but you didn’t and now we’re standing in front of my house and I still really wanna kiss you so can I?”

Steve had a million questions, the chief of which being, since when did Bucky like guys? Steve had been out publicly since the 9th grade and he was sure he’d have heard if one of the most popular guys in school was also gay. It didn’t matter though because his head was nodding without input from his brain and then Bucky Barnes was kissing him breathless on the sidewalk outside his family’s brownstone. 

Steve gripped Bucky’s hair and pulled back so Bucky would let him breathe. The taller boy chuckled then began mouthing at Steve’s pale neck. 

“You gave me a boner earlier,” Steve admitted, trying to shock Bucky the way he’d shocked Steve, “Kept biting your lips and sticking your thumb in your mouth.” 

“I was hoping you’d seen that,” Bucky husked, “Wanted to put something else in my mouth but wasn’t trying to give Coulson a heart attack.”

“Shit,” Steve said. His heart was racing and his dick fattening up again in his jeans. 

They were practically making out in the open though and that helped clear Steve’s head. 

“Buck, we can’t do this,” he said reluctantly. 

Bucky lifted his head from where he’d been nibbling on Steve’s ear. 

“Why not? You seeing somebody?”

Steve scoffed. 

“No. Are you?”

Bucky shook his head and grinned. “Nah,” he said, “Or at least not yet.” He waggled his eyebrows. 

Steve rolled his eyes. Barnes was an idiot. 

“Bucky get your hands off my ass, we’re standing in the middle of Garfield Street. Anyone can come out here and see us.”

“Oh is that what you’re worked up about?” Bucky asked, “Come on.”

He lead Steve down an alley and Steve silently prepared himself to tell Bucky he was not desperate enough to have sex next to a dumpster but he didn’t get a chance. Bucky pulled down the ladder to a fire escape and motioned for Steve to follow him up. 

The only climbed three floors, Steve’s asthma was grateful before Bucky was shoving open a window that lead into a messy bedroom. 

“Why couldn’t we use the front door?” Steve asked. 

“Parents aren’t home yet and I forgot my keys,” Bucky explained pulling off his shirt. 

“Oh.”

Making out was all fine and good but Steve’s experience was limited to the two times he’d fooled around with his ex, Clint and both times he’d only dropped his pants. The prospect of Bucky who was built like he was cut from marble, seeing him shirtless or completely naked made him nervous enough to blush from the roots of his hair to his navel. 

Bucky noticed his hesitation and stopped reaching for him. 

“Baby what’s wrong?” he asked. 

The endearment caught Steve by surprise and he dropped his arms from where they had folded across his thin chest. 

“I’m not what you’re used to,” Steve said quietly.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m skinny and pale, not ripped like you are or you know, soft like girls are.”

Steve tried hard to not beat himself up about his looks. He knew he was more than his body and it wasn’t his fault that beauty standards were so fucked up but sometimes, like when he was faced with physical perfection, it was hard. 

“Steve, are you kidding me?” Bucky said, “You’re fucking gorgeous. Those eyes, your fucking mouth? It’s driving me crazy. We don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with but trust me, I fucking  _ want you. _ ”

The fire in Bucky’s eyes did a lot to help Steve accept his words and with his help slid out of his t-shirt and jeans. 

“You’re so beautiful Buck,” steve rasped as Bucky sucked hickies onto his hipbones. 

“Not as pretty as you, doll,” Bucky said, “How do you want to do this?”

“You’re asking me?” 

Bucky sat up. 

“Are you a virgin Steve?” He asked not unkindly. 

“No,” Steve said, “I just thought-”

“Haven’t you learned not to make assumptions about me yet Stevie?”

They shared a chuckle and Steve let his hands roam over Bucky’s broad back marveling in the way the muscles shifted and bunched under his warm skin. 

“I wanna fuck you,” Steve admitted his eyes glued to the ceiling. 

“Oh  _ hell yes _ ,” Bucky said. 

He scrabbled off the bed and grabbed lube out of his sock drawer before laying on the bed again beside Steve. His excitement was clear on his face and Steve grinned before kissing the other boy using it as a distraction to slip one slick finger around Bucky’s hole. 

He’d only done this to another person one other time so he took it slow, checking in often with Bucky and using his facial expressions to guide him. 

They were both sweating by the time Steve was fully seated and he took a moment to just breathe even though his body was screaming at him to move and take. 

He gave a few experimental thrusts and watched in awe as Bucky fell apart for him. His chest was rising and falling with each panting breath and he was squeezing Steve’s skinny waist with his thighs hard enough that Steve knew he was gonna bruise.

“Stevie please,” he begged. 

“What do you want honey? Tell me.”

Steve didn’t know where the ability to sweet talk was coming from but obviously his partner liked it judging by the wanton moans he let out. “Shit but you’re pretty like this Buck,” he continued while thumbing at one of Bucky’s nipples, “Can barely stand it.”

He licked at Bucky’s left nipple while continuing to play with the right. Shaking fingers squeezed his shoulders and skated up and down his spine. He leaned back to look down at the trembling body beneath him. 

“More,” Bucky said, “Gimme more.”

Steve shifted his weight and started to really move, his hips snapping forcefully rocking them on the bed and making the springs squeak. Bucky’s body opened up beautifully for him, gripping his dick in slippery wet heat and soon he was bracing his hands on the bed and giving it all he had. 

Bucky tangled his fingers into his own hair and tugged, his teeth bared as he fought not to scream will Steve pegged his prostate. 

Steve was having trouble not screaming himself, bit at Bucky’s neck leaving a sizable mark in the shape of his mouth as he came. He wanted Bucky to wear his mark and remember that he’d had Steve in his bed. Even if it was just this once. 

It took some maneuvering but Steve got a hand between them and started jerking Bucky’s cock hard and fast to match his thrusts. He wasn’t going to last much longer and wanted to bring the other boy over with him. 

Bucky stopped chanting his name and began to let out little desperate whimpers again which only served to spur Steve on. 

“C’mon Buck,” he rasped, “Give it to me.”

His one last tug and twist of his wrist Bucky came, his climax dirtying his hips and belly along with Steve’s hand. Steve lasted only a couple of thrusts longer, bury his face into Bucky neck and gritting his teeth with the force of his orgasm. 

“Holy shit,” Bucky said between pants. 

“Mmhmm,” Steve said, too tired to lift himself up. 

“I wanna do that again.”

“Gonna have to give me a bit here champ,” Steve said, “I can’t feel my toes.”

Bucky laughed. “I didn’t mean right this minute,” he said, “I meant I wanna see you again.”

Steve slowly slipped out and rolled onto his side. He’d lost his glasses in the chaos and could only sort of see Bucky’s expression. 

“Don’t look so surprised,” Bucky said, “I had a really great time Steve. You’re a great guy.”

Steve felt excitement building in his chest and smiled. 

“Yeah?” he asked. 

“Yeah, you punk,” Bucky said reaching over to tickle Steve, “I mean if that’s something you want too.”

Steve leaned up and kissed Bucky missing his mouth and getting him on the bridge of the nose. The brunet laughed and took Steve’s face in his hands correcting the angle and kissing him gently. “Is that a yes, Rogers?”

“It’s a  _ hell yes _ Barnes.”

They both laughed a little and then Bucky groaned when he sat up to get them a rag to clean up with. “Shit babe you’ve banged out my ability to walk.”

“That’s  _ real _ romantic Buck.”

“Get used to it. As my boyfriend, you’re gonna hear a lot of real classy shit.”

“Delightful, I can’t wait.”

Downstairs the door banged open and a chorus of voices could be heard talking to one another. 

“Damn it, it’s later than I thought. Hurry up and get dressed!” Bucky whispered frantically. 

Steve was already wiping himself off with Bucky’s discarded t-shirt and dove off the bed to get dressed. 

“James Buchannan Barnes! I told you to take these keys with you and stop climbing the damn fire escape!” 

Steve’s eyes bulged behind his newly recovered glasses. That was Bucky’s mom’s voice and it sounded way too close for comfort. 

“Sorry, ma!” Bucky yelled as he pulled on a clean tee and jeans. He barely got them closed before the door opened. 

“You’re always sorry,” she accused lightly, “I don’t want your apologies, I want you to listen please.”

Bucky leaned over and kissed the top of her head. She hugged him to her side and smiled then turned her gaze on Steve. 

“James who is this?” she asked. 

“Oh, um,” Bucky stammered.

“I’m Steve,” Steve said reaching out to shake her hand, “I am helping Bucky with his AP Lit.”

“Hello Steve, that’s very kind of you. Are you staying for dinner?”

“I would ma’am but my mom is expecting me. Some other time though.”

She nodded and smiled at him then stared down her son. “James walk your friend to the door please then get back up here and clean this room. Your bed looks like there was a wrestling match on it.” 

Steve coughed into his hand and bent down to pick up his backpack and hide his burning face. 

“Ma,” Bucky said staring over her head to give wide eyes to Steve, “Please don’t baby me in front of my friend.”

“I wouldn’t have to if you didn’t embarrass me by letting people see this pigsty I know I raised you better than this.” 

She started to pick up the dirty shirt off the floor but Bucky steered her out into the hallway before she could make contact with it. 

“Okay!” he cried, “You win. We’re all going to leave my filthy room now and I promise I will clean it after Steve’s gone.” 

She harrumphed and demanded he also wash up for dinner then went further down the hall allowing the boys to brush past her then run down the stairs. They stood together outside on the front stoop together, Bucky cussing a blue streak about how close a call it had been and how embarrassed he was. Steve laughed so hard he started wheezing and had to fish out his inhaler. 

“Where’s my sympathy?” Bucky demanded. 

“You get none,” Steve said laughter still in his voice, “It’s your fault we were even in that situation.”

“Bull. You wanted it just as much as I did.”

“More probably,” Steve admitted. 

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and kissed him. “Can I call you tomorrow?” 

“You’d better.”

Steve pecked Bucky on the lips one last time and then jogged down the steps. He was already so late and had no idea how he was going to explain it to his own mom when he got home. 

He also had no idea how a boring afternoon in detention had lead to hot sex and a gorgeous boyfriend but he was glad it had. 

It seemed like an unlikely series of events but it was definitely an exciting foundation to build on.

Steve couldn’t wait. 

End. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
